Come Back to Me
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: T'Challa saves reader, and confesses his love for her


"We're under attack!" Someone shouted, bursting into the throne room. T'Challa gazed at him and stood. He turned to his advisor and army general, nodding his head. You nodded your head in return, and swiftly walked out of the throne room getting your weapons ready, while calling out to your soldiers. When you walked outside, there were giant ships firing from the sky. You quickly yelled, "Take cover!" Everyone rushed to different part of the forest. You watched carefully as the ships landed, people running out with blasters. You looked among them, searching for a plan. You looked behind you, and motioned for your men, and women, to circle around and take them out. They all nodded and disappeared into the forest. You pulled out your knife, and circled around. Seeing a tree, you stuck your knife in your mouth, biting down on it, and climbed the tree. Resting on a branch, you took your knife out of your mouth and gripped it firmly in your hand. Twisting it around in your hand, so that the point was towards the ground, you leapt out of the tree onto a soldier, and stabbed him in the shoulder, causing him to fall over. You leapt off, then kicked him in the head, knocking him out. You wiped the blood off of your knife.

Your soldiers were behind you, taking out the people in the back. You sent a group to go into the ship, clear it, and use it to take out the other ships. As they took off, you and the rest of your 'army' continued attacking the other soldiers on the ground. "General Y/n!" Your second in command shouted. You turned, only to get blasted in the stomach. You jolted, collapsing on the ground and letting out a grunt of pain. You rolled over onto your back, clutching your stomach. You sat up, stood to your feet wobbling, took a step, then collapsed again. As you lay there, you saw T'Challa in the Black Panther suit, attacking the remaining intruders. The last thing you saw was the chest of the suit, while your vision went black. The last thing you registered was T'Challa's voice, "It's gonna be okay."

 ** _~If I can help one of them find peace~_**

You were still unconscious, but you could hear what was going on around you. You heard a few voices, one of them being the doctor's. He was talking to someone about your medical condition. After listening you thought, _it could be worse._ You remembered getting shot in the stomach, and you had a brain splitting headache. You heard footsteps, getting quieter over time, until there was silence. You heard a sigh, and it startled you. _Oh, how I wish I could open my eyes,_ you thought. You felt a gaze on you, but you couldn't react. "You know," the voice started, you recognized it instantly as your king, T'Challa; "If I had been out sooner, this may have never happened." You wanted to reassure him, to give him a hug, but you couldn't move. "The doctor said if I talk to you it might help, so bear with me." You wanted to smile at his compassion. "If I had been there sooner, you wouldn't be here now. You wouldn't be laying here, struggling for survival." He became quiet for a while. Long enough for you to wonder if he left, until you felt a drop of water land on your arm. _He's crying,_ you thought. "You have to _come back to me_. You can't leave me here on my own. I don't know what I'll do without you." His tears were flowing more freely now, and you allowed yourself to shed a few as well. T'Challa looked up, upon seeing your tears, and used the pad of his thumb to wipe them away. You mentally smiled at the kind gesture. "You've always been there for me, been at my side, helping me." He paused. "Remember when we were little, and how you looked after me? Whenever we went running around, you would always make sure I was safe? When I would fall, you would bandage my wounds, help me stand up, dusted me off, and told me to keep going." You smiled slightly at the memory. T'Challa noticed, and took your signs of life to keep going.

"You even protected me from a wild animal. I don't remember what it was though. I remember thinking that even though you were slightly younger than I was, you were still faster, braver, stronger, and more compassionate than I was." He let out a small laugh. "You made me the person I am today. I tried to become more like you." You felt another tear in the corner of your eye, and before you could stop it, it had already rolled down your cheek. He smiled, and wiped that one away as well. "I realized, the day you saved me, that I had fallen in love with you. You made me want to be a better person. You helped me become the king I am." You heard the squeak of a chair. You then felt a light kiss on your forehead. The sound of steps quieted until there was no sound, and you heard the door close. You sighed to yourself. You were gonna have to talk to him about this later.

 ** _~I will~_**


End file.
